the_builderman_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
There are very few policies which apply across all FANDOM. These can be found on Community Central linked here. The Rules I. Definitions * A. The definitions in this section apply to this entire policy page. * B. Definitions :* 1. Ban - a permanent removal of a user's ability to contribute to the wiki. :* 2. Block - a temporary suspension of a user's ability to contribute to the wiki. :* 3. Chat ban - a temporary or infinite removal of the user right to access the chatroom. :* 4. Chat flooding - posting many messages in a row. :* 5. Chat invasion - inviting a large group to chat, normally to troll and/or spam. :* 6. Consensus – when 70% or more of the participants of a discussion are in favor of the proposal after seven (7) days or more of discussion. :* 7. Doorspamming - coming in and out of chat repeatedly. :* 8. Drama - an exciting, emotional, or unexpected series of events or set of circumstances. :* 9. Necroposting - replying to a forum thread, message, or blog post that has not been replied to in at least three (3) months. :* 10. Proposal - a typed plan or suggestion put forward for others to discuss and vote on. :* 11. Sockmaster - a user who creates sockpuppets. :* 12. Sockpuppet - an alternate account used for deceiving purposes or to evade admin scrutiny. :* 13. Sockpuppetry - the act of making multiple accounts for deceiving purposes or to evade admin scrutiny. :* 14. Spam - a form of purposeful advertising. :* 15. Suspension - the temporary removal of a promoted user's privileges. :* 16. Termination - the forced removal of a promoted user from a particular position. :* 17. Trolling - a deliberate, provocative, online posting that is intended to cause an angry response. :* 18. Vandalism - any change in content that is intended to be negative. Chat * 1. Do not abuse communication tools. This includes blank messages, gibberish, and spreading words or sentences out into multiple messages. Other abuse of communication tools can result in a kick or ban at the discretion of the banning moderator or Skype administrator. * 2. English is the preferred language in the chatroom. It is recommended to not use other languages. Using other languages to spam, troll, or to swear is not allowed. * 3. Trolling is forbidden. * 4. Profanity. Profanity is forbidden. This includes use as an acronym or censored. "Damn" and "hell" are allowed if they are used in context and not against another user. Any use of profanity after a user is issued a warning will immediately result in a temporary ban from chat. * 5. Be respectful toward all users, their views, and their opinions. Do not discriminate against or harass anyone. Doing so can result in a kick or ban by the discretion of the moderator. * 6. Posing as a user of a higher position than you is forbidden. * 7. Posting anything inappropriate or links to inappropriate sites is forbidden. This includes linking to content not suitable for children under the age of 13, notably sexual content. The chatroom is to remain clean. * 8. Asking users for personal information (age, phone numbers, addresses, ASL (age/sex/location), religious beliefs, etc.) is forbidden.